Introduction
Demimen Introduction Videos Demimen - World Introduction #1 Trappe: I'm not a treasure chest, okay? Far, far away from Earth, in the Prosopo galaxy, there floats planet Punebuma. Here, various intelligent life forms coexist with one another in a melting pot of different species. Urquell: My name is Urquell. A devilishly handsome man who entices all! Satan: So dreamy!! Becks: (whistle) Guinness: This time next year, I'll be even closer to becoming the hotel king! Although their lifespans and appearances are quite different from each other... Kingfisher: You youngins are so energetic! How wonderful. They all live together in peace. Leviathan: I wonder if we should hold some event at the bookstore sometime... Newton: If you got a problem, leave it to me! Newton the handyman! ''--However, even if it appears peaceful, it is a false happiness. They live each day under the constant threat of the demon king.'' The demon king's army attacks day in and day out... Lambic: Have no fear! We will prevail! Orval: Big brother! And so they are engaged in an eternal war. Tui: This body of mine which serves the royal family shall become the shield of the people. Rochefort: I want some time off each month... Sofiero: Awwriiight!! They train at least 30 hours a month... Sofiero: Alright alright alriiight!!! Corona: I'll slice you up until you die... Depart for emergency battles... Baltika: I WILL BURN THE ENEMY WITH MY BEAMS Kona: Cleaning up on the battlefield... This will be a mess. Anchor: I can fight too... Carlsberg: Any troop I lead will never fall. These are the duties imposed on all men in the country. Ringnes: Let's all do our best. Fix: I prefer doing farm work... Hoegaarden: I'll be in the forest. Call for me if you need me. Obligatory military service... Hite: Yeah... I'm from Earth... Duvel: The days I spent on Earth are but a distant memory now. Blue Moon: (i can no longer return to my home planet) To be continued. Demimen - World Introduction #2 Planet Punebuma, where various species coexist with each other. These men spent all their time training in order to defend against the demon king's army. It's all in order to defeat the demon king... Floris: I want to become a hero, get money from bounties... and use it to upgrade our farm equipment... Moritz: I wonder if an older guy like me becomes a hero, 60 year olds would get more popular in general? And to quit having to serve in the military! Sol: I've been thinkin'... If I became a hero, I'd be able to spend the rest of my life without havin' to work, right!? They struggle with the hardships of living their lives while serving as soldiers... Miller: I would like to put in a request for night training today, please. Singha: I have preparations I need to get ready for the shop. Let me excuse myself from today's training here. Weihen: If only I didn't have to serve, I could live in the library and never leave again. Fighting hard... Working hard... Karhu: We're back! That was fun! Coors: Man I'm on some kind of lucky streak~ Karhu: I cooked some tasty fish too! Coors: That was a fun expedition nya~ Schwarz: I'm concerned about the clinic, so let me make this report brief. Sometimes troubled... Erdinger: I chose this job because I enjoy it, so why do I feel like it's so tough sometimes? Bud: I've thought that I wanted to become more sociable. Sometimes in tears... Leffe: It's horrible... Awful... Everything... is horrible... San Miguel: (distressed noises) But they keep on getting back up and standing tall in an effort to win themselves true peace!! Murphy: If you're still up, would you like to have an evening drink? I've got some freshly-made jerky as well. Tiger: If ya don't feel like drinkin' yourself to sleep, I recommend you should train 'til ya pass out! Stella: Let's all win this together! I can aim higher as long as you're here. ...I just get that kind of feeling. Demimen - Game Introduction #1 Intro Video #1 Where is this? ...! Did someone else come again? That's right, soon... Wasn't someone from another world supposed to arrive and be appointed as commanding officer? Ahh, I heard about that too~ Does that mean this darkness is some sort of prank for their appointment nya? A prank!? I don't have time for these foolish games! Where is the light!? Oi oi, I don't know who's who, but don't get so mad! A light... Perhaps, this switch? Gyah! My eyes! Intro Video #2 Hah... It's so narrow and dark here... So calming... If only I had meat, I wouldn't need anything else... Haaah... Hey, guys. We're all hero candidates here. We can't just get stand by and get swallowed up by darkness, non non. I agree with Urquell-san. Come on, it's about time to begin. I'm going to turn the light on, okay? Aaaah... I wanted to sleep for at least three more days... Intro Video #3 Hey, is anyone out there? (i am here) I'm here too! I am here as well. Me too, me too~ Guys... At least give your names. No one can tell who's who. IN THAT CASE, I WILL USE... BALTIKA FLASH! Uwah! That's so bright! Intro Video #4 What is this place? Big brother? Is that you, big brother!? Oh? We got both the princes here, huh? Hmm... The darkness has trapped us and the royals... This is a crisis indeed. Has the demon king finally come to destroy this country with his own hands nya? Ehhh!? Oh no... B-but... I have to go to the farm and let my seapigs escape!! Ahhh... I wanted to at least finish watching all of Kung-fu Wolf before I died... Calm down, all of you. Let's look for a light first. Hn? There's some sort of switch here... Mmh!? Intro Video #5 What is this space? It's completely dark. Is this the rumored "black hole" kind of thing? Oh? Does that mean... I'm gonna be transported back to Earth for the first time in 30 years? Or perhaps, there is a possibility we will be transferred to an entirely different planet. I want to go to a planet where flowers I've never seen would bloom all over. Oi. There's some sort of lever here. Ah... Category:Browse